


The Easter Bunny

by Khalindora



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalindora/pseuds/Khalindora
Summary: Ruud gets an Easter surprise.





	The Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Written & posted back in 2006 on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously this has never happened!
> 
> Author's Note: This is UNBETAED so there are most likely spelling mistakes, bad grammar and missing words.
> 
> Written for leetje.

Home, finally! It had been an exhausting Easter Sunday for him. The meet and greet with the fans had been fun but after six hours of answering questions and writing autographs he felt dead tired.

Getting out of his car he stretched and looked up to his house. Oh yeah, a nice movie to relax and maybe he would call his parents to check upon them. It had been a while since he had called them.

Ruud walked up to the front door and let his eyes travel over the front gardens; he should mow the lawn again. It was really growing out of proportion.

Suddenly he froze as he spotted something white hopping over the grass. What the heck? Who had let his rabbit out? His eyes widened as he realized that first of all, it wasn’t his pet rabbit and second that it wasn’t just one, but twenty, no, even more.

He couldn’t believe it. What was going on? Who had done this? The one currently running around free had obviously escaped the confines of the fence. He had to get it, if he didn’t it could make its way to the street and might be squashed by the next car that passed by.

Sneaking up behind the animal he reached for it, but it had obviously sensed his approach and before he had a chance to grab it, it evaded his hands. The chase was on. If someone would have walked by and spotted the scene the person surely would broken out in laughter.

Ruud was chasing after the rabbit, round and round the fence, which held the other animals. The small white creature managed to get the better of the striker every time. And for a second Ruud thought that this must be like what the defenders felt when they were chasing after Cristiano on the pitch.

After twenty more rounds he finally managed to corner the little beast and with a quick dive caught it around the middle.

“Gotcha!” He held the trembling animal up and looked at it. “What are you afraid of? I’m not going to eat you.”

Stroking over its back a couple of time, Ruud lowered the rabbit and sat it to its friends. Still frowning he pulled his cell phone out. Time to make a few calls and see who knew about this prank, someone had to know something. Damn, the battery was nearly empty. Alright he would use his other phone.

Running a hand through his hair, he still wondered how the trespasser had entered his property. Someone would need a key and a password to open the front gate. And then it dawned on him, only three people beside him had a key and two currently weren’t in England.

He would strangle him, what was the boy thinking? Yes, he loved rabbits. And yes, he had maybe mentioned that he wanted a couple more, but twenty?

~

As Ruud entered his house, he nearly ran into the huge pile of cages which were stapled in his hallway. Muttering he shrugged out of his jacket and slipped out of his shoes, only to step into something.

“Fuck!”

The something turned out to be an Easter egg with a syrupy filling that now clung to his sock. Cursing again, Ruud pulled off the sock and looked down to make sure he wouldn’t step into anything else. Luckily this seemed to have been the only egg lying around.

A noise from the kitchen made him look up and listen, there it was again. It sounded like cursing and he knew that voice. So the culprit was still here. Good.

“What did you…?” Ruud didn’t get further than that because the sight that greeted him in the kitchen made him stop in his tracks and simply stare.

There in the middle of his kitchen stood Cristiano wearing a white bunny costume. The Portuguese’s face was smeared with flour and bits of dough or something. And the once white plush suit was flecked with red, yellow and brown spots.

Ruud opened and closed his mouth like a fish, gaping at the scene and trying to find his voice.

“Ruud!” Cristiano said beaming at him. The plastic bowl he had been holding clattered to the floor as he all but jumped the Dutchman.

“What the hell is going on here?” Ruud said, the tone of his voice clearly telling that he wasn’t amused. “Rabbits on the front lawn, cages in the hallway and my kitchen is a mess. Have you gone nuts?”

Cristiano let go of him and stepped back, his head and shoulders sagging. “I am sorry. It was surprise.”

“Yeah, a fine surprise. What were you thinking? No, wait, you obviously weren’t thinking at all.” Ruud went on, his temper getting the better of him.

“You said you liking bunnies. So I did this.” Cristiano said, his voice nothing more than a whisper now.

Damn, Cristiano looked like a beaten puppy or in his case a beaten bunny and Ruud felt guilt well up inside of him. The Portuguese had intended it as a surprise but for heaven’s sake why hadn’t he thought this through first?

“Look,” Ruud said, stepping forward and putting a hand on Cristiano shoulder. “I know you meant good but you should have thought about this. We can’t keep the rabbits out there; the rain and cold will be their deaths.”

Cristiano nodded and bit his lip, realizing his mistake. “What we do now?”

“Well, first we need to catch them and put them in their cages. Then we need to clean up this mess here. What did you do with my kitchen anyway?”

“I baked cake.” Cristiano said, turning around and walking to the nearby counter. “With bunnies on it.”

Ruud frowned and as Cristiano lifted the covering of the plate, he had to smile. The Portuguese had indeed baked a cake and drawn rabbits with sugar coating on top of it.

“And the costume?” Ruud asked, staring at Cristiano’s little bunny tail. It was cute in a way and he had to stop himself from pulling on it.

“You liking bunnies so I becoming one.”

Ruud laughed and cupped Cristiano’s face with his hands. “Yes, I like rabbits but I don’t like you turning into one.”

Bending down Ruud pressed his lips softly on Cristiano’s. He hadn’t meant to let this get out of hand but as soon as the Portuguese opened his lips Ruud couldn’t help and with a groan deepened the kiss.

Cristiano tasted of cake and Ruud couldn’t get enough. He pressed the Portuguese back against the kitchen counter; Cristiano pulled him close, his fingers sliding into Ruud hair to hold him tight.

But before either got lost in the kiss Ruud drew back. “No, the rabbits first.”

Cristiano made a frustrated noise but nodded his head. “Okay.”

Following Cristiano outside Ruud’s eyes were once again drawn to the fluffy little tail on the backside of Cristiano’s costume. He had made the Portuguese lose the ridiculous headpiece that had rabbit ears attached to it. The rest of the costume could pass for sweat pants and a fleece shirt, were it not for the furry little tail. And this time he did reach out and pulled on it.

“Hey! Hands off my tail!” Cristiano said giving Ruud a mock glare and a huff before slapping his hands away.

“Sorry, it’s distracting,” Ruud apologized, grinning at the Portuguese.

“You can play with it… later,” Cristiano said winking at him.

“Alright, then lets better be quick.”

Cristiano shook his head and chuckled. “You are bad!”

~

The first few rabbits were easily caught and put into the cages. However two more animals had obviously managed to get out of the enclosure and had both of them chasing them around the lawn.

Breathless, his sides aching Ruud stopped the wild chase for a moment. Trying to catch his breath he turned his head checking how his teammate did.

The winger was quick, but the rabbit was even quicker it seemed, as he saw Cristiano trip over a root to land face down in the grass.

Ruud chuckled which earned him a glare from Cristiano. “You are doing not better.”

“No, I don’t,” Ruud said, he had to agree even though he didn’t like it. Those two little beasts were damn quick and had it not been for his love of animals, he would have given up already.

“Let’s corner them, one by one. You go left and I go right.” He suggested and Cristiano nodded.

It took them several more tries, which included more tripping and falling down but eventually they the two loose rabbits. Both were breathing heavily and dirty from head to toe but somehow it had been fun. In fact it had been a lot more fun than anything else Ruud had done lately.

True playing football was fun, but there was always the pressure to win and to score goals. And while now they had been under the pressure to catch those damn bunnies before it got dark it had been entirely different.

Ruud still had no clue on what to do with all those rabbits, and he knew he should be angry with Cristiano, yet part of him was grateful for this. Just fooling around outside, getting dirty, running like mad in the setting sun had been fun. It had made him feel like being a kid again and he had loved that feeling.

Looking up he saw Cristiano giving the rabbit a stern talk. He was holding it face to face, muttering to it and shaking his head from time to time before he cradled it in his arms and stroked over its back. “Ruud? You coming?”

Ruud nodded and walked over to him. Cristiano put the black rabbit into the cage where the other escapee was already munching on a carrot.

“I could use a shower.” Ruud said, looking at his dirty clothes and then at Cristiano’s. “Well, we both could.”

Cristiano licked his lips and stepped closer to him. He ran his fingers over Ruud’s chest giving him a coy smile. “Yes, shower.”

Shaking his head, Ruud chuckled before taking Cristiano’s hand in his and pulled him towards the stairs. “Alright, bunny boy, come on then.”

~

They shed their dirty clothes but not before Ruud pulled one last time on the Cristiano’s bunny tail which earned him another slap on the hand. However the bunny tail vanished from Ruud’s mind the moment Cristiano stepped into the shower and crooked a finger at him.

Ruud reached for the sponge and started to lather Cristiano’s body with shower gel. He had never told the Portuguese but he loved his soft and tanned skin, it was such a contrast to his own.

Cristiano put his head back against Ruud shoulder as the Dutchman took his time rubbing the sponge over Cristiano’s chest and belly. The Portuguese had his eyes closed and his lips slightly opened. He moaned softly as Ruud wrapped his hand around the winger’s hard cock and started to stroke him slowly.

“I’ve missed this,” Ruud whispered against the soft skin of Cristiano’s neck.

Opening his eyes and turning around Cristiano nodded. “Me too.”

Dropping the sponge, Ruud took Cristiano’s face between his hands brushing his thumb over the Portuguese lips before covering them with his own.

Ruud wanted to take it slow, treasure this, give them both as much time to enjoy this as possible but Cristiano had obviously something different in mind as all of a sudden Ruud found himself pressed against the cool shower tiles and Cristiano plundering his mouth.

The soft kiss turned into something urgent, almost harsh and it took Ruud by surprise how fierce Cristiano was. He needed to stop him. They couldn’t do this, not like this and not in the shower. “Cris… stop.”

He wretched himself free from Cristiano’s grasp but the Portuguese just turned around, braced himself against the other side of the shower and looked over his shoulder. “Take me. Now”

“I can’t… there is no… you’re not…” This was just impossible, he would hurt him and if there was one thing he didn’t want to do it was hurting Cristiano.

“Don’t care! Now! Please!”

Ruud shook his head; he couldn’t bring himself to just take him without any sort of preparation. Cristiano growled at him, jumped out of the shower, only to return a moment later slapping a bottle of oil into his hands.

“Now!”

Cristiano’s impatience made him chuckle and then frown. It was so unlike him; could he really want him this much? Had it really been this long? Another growl from Cristiano made him look up and spurred him finally into action.

There was barely any preparation and as Ruud pressed into him, he was sure he heard a hiss of pain. He stopped moving immediately. “You okay?”

“Sim… yes… Ruud…” Cristiano pushed back, impaling himself even further, trying to tell him that he was fine and that he wanted him to move. Sighing Ruud gave him what he wanted. He pulled back, nearly all the way out, before thrusting back in hard and Cristiano moaned in approval.

There was no chance in hell that Ruud would be able to draw it out. It should be him controlling the pace and the tempo but somehow it was Cristiano who dictated him to move faster, harder, deeper. Urging him on with husky pleas for more and the occasional look over his shoulder that had Ruud gaze into those dark eyes filled with lust, with need… for him.

Shifting Ruud bent forward, covering Cristiano’s back with his body, his fingers curling around the Portuguese’s cock. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer and his stroking was anything but gentle, still Cristiano didn’t seem to mind, he was probably as far gone as Ruud was. And hadn’t it been for the single grunt of his name, Ruud wouldn’t even have realized Cristiano had come. Semen and warm water mingling unnoticed on his hand as with one last, deep thrust, he spilled his own release deep inside Cristiano’s body.

~

“You have cold feet,” Ruud complained and Cristiano took that as his cue to snuggle even closer to him.

“Do you like my cake?” Cristiano asked, looking up at him.

“Hm, yeah it’s delicious,” Ruud said scooping up some more cake with his spoon.

Suddenly there was some sort of tapping noise behind them and both frowned. There it was again… and again. Ruud knew that noise and he put his plate on the table looking at Cristiano.

“Tell me you secured the hatches on the cages, Cris.”

“I did,” Cristiano said, nodding firmly but then bit his lip. “I think.”

A moment later a black rabbit hobbled over the carpet.

“I’m going to strangle you.”

~ * ~ * ~ END ~ * ~ * ~


End file.
